Burning Bridges
by Carina487
Summary: A little Ariadne and Arthur fic :


**A/N I do not own inception I just felt the need to write a fanfiction about Arthur and Ariadne because I was really annoyed that the movie gave no clue as to whether they got together or not The song that inspired the title for this was Paramore- That's what you get. **

**Burning Bridges**

Ariadne weaved through the corridors of the hotel, clutching her gun to her side. A year ago she had just been a student of architecture in Paris, now she was something else, something more deadly and slightly more illegal. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with a man in a black suit. A man who was infinitely more deadly than she ever could be, or could bear to be, she tried to duck around him but failed. "Hello Ari, long time no see." The man's silky voice matched the texture of his clothing perfectly. She slowly looked up at him, seeing that he was wearing his infamous smirk she decided that this was not an occasion where a gun was necessary. Instead she simultaneously used her key card to open the door of the nearest room, grabbed the man and shoved him inside then shut the door behind them with her foot. "I must admit when they said that there was a new architect/point man in the business I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"There are a lot of things you don't know Arthur, despite what you like to think." She took the opportunity to straighten her dress and check her gun. After the Fischer job I had found it impossible to return to the sedate life I had had before. It wasn't until a man had appeared on my doorstep that I considered the possibility of returning to the world of dream sharing. After that job it became easier to shift between different jobs every month, to never settle down in once place, to never have relationships other than between colleagues. Every Christmas card I had received from my family had been burnt, every phone message deleted and every feeling discarded. I was every bit the 'point man'; cold, calm and collected no matter what. Until now when the man, who had haunted my memories for the past year, was standing right in front of me. "What are you doing here Arthur?"

"I'm here because we'd heard about an architect and we wanted to recruit them. Imagine my surprise when I realised it was you, the same architect that I had introduced to this world." He had placed his hands into the pockets of his perfectly tailored trousers and was still smirking at her.

"Well now you've seen me, I'm still alive for now and I'm quite happy in my current job so how about you leave me alone." I went to open the door but my hand was grabbed by one of his. "Let go." The two words seemed to cut through the silence in the room. He only held on tighter and tried to drag my hand away from the door.

"Ariadne, please listen to me. This isn't you, what happened to the girl who dreamt up impossible architecture?"

"She stopped dreaming that's what happened." With that she swung the arm that he was grasping around and threw him onto the floor. He recovered quickly and swung his leg to trip her up and cause her to topple on top of him.

"Nice try, but what do you expect I've been playing this game longer than you have." He smirked then rolled over effectively pinning me to the ground. I struggled against him but my attempts were wasted. "I'm not letting you go until you promise to stop working for Cobol and come back to Paris, with me." His dark brown eyes bore into mine, until I looked away.

"Why would I return to the place where my life fell apart? Why would I return there with the person that ruined my chance of a normal life in the first place?" By now some tears had escaped and were running down my cheeks. Arthur gently wiped them away with the hand that was holding my arms still and made me look at him at the same time.

"Because no matter how hard you try to run from them, your feelings will always catch you up it's only a matter of time." He said relaxing his hold on my arms. Allowing me to wrap them around his neck and begin to destroy his perfect hair. He sighed at my touch and leaned further into me.

"If I do go back what is there waiting for me?" I whispered, while continuing to play with his hair.

"I'm waiting there for you, so are Cobb, Eames and Yusuf. Your _friends_ are waiting for you Ariadne; life just isn't the same without you. Nothing is the same without you in my life and I'm sorry that I's taken so long for me to realise. You have to understand that I'm not used to expressing my feelings for others, Ari. I'm sorry for hurting you." I was lost for words, the only thing I could think of doing was kissing him. I leant up and closed the gap between our lips, when they met I felt the spark that had haunted my memories. The chaste kiss soon turned into a hungry, passionate one before I pulled away gasping for breath with a smile on my face. "I think you should wake up now Ari." Arthur whispered into my ear his lips brushing against my skin.

I woke up with a start and quickly reached for my totem that was sitting on my bedside table. It hit the bedside table with a thud, and I sighed realising that I was in fact awake. I looked around my small room, a room that was situated in the not so quiet city of New York where I was currently working. My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door; I grabbed my gun and slowly made my way over. When I opened the door a fraction I was greeted by the man who had graced my dream just five minutes beforehand. I smiled and let the door swing open completely, and allowed him to grab me in a fierce embrace as he shut it behind him. Some things just can't be imagined, and some bridges just can't be burnt.

**A/N This is my first inception fanfic so I hoped that you enjoyed it **


End file.
